


Time

by Junker



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: Vetra tells Kesh she's hopefully leaving the Nexus to work on the Tempest. They both want to be happy, even if they're not together.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing of my favourite F/F ship for femslash February! Hopefully one of these days I can just write all the Keshtra. Can we call this ship that? Please?

Vetra slid into Kesh’s office, and the krogan raised her head in response. Vetra’s excitement often came across as a firm determination, but Kesh knew her well enough to know when she was bubbling at the brim. Vetra said, “The human pathfinder is here - with the Hyperion.”

“I heard,” Kesh said. She tried not to sound too busy as she continued, “I’m just setting up the last touches to connect us to them. It’ll give us a lot more energy, and we really need it.”

Vetra nodded as she approached Kesh’s desk, and Kesh realized she wanted something else rather than to just bring her news. Kesh didn’t want to sound flippant, but she had a lot on her plate. She asked, “Something I can help you with, Nyx?”

“I’m going to help get the Tempest supplied and ready for launch,” Vetra said. “Maybe if I show my worth-”

“They’ll take you along.”

Kesh stood up while hoping the damned Nexus didn’t fall apart without her for a few moments. She hated that a few moments was all she had. Vetra took Kesh’s hands in her own and stared at their touch. She wouldn’t meet Kesh’s eyes, but Kesh watched her green eyes through her visor. She knew Vetra’s emotions tangled inside of her. Excited. Scared. Maybe even a little hesitant. There wasn’t any point in asking her to stay - they only had a few moments together even now when they lived together on the Nexus. Plus, who was she to hold Vetra back?

Vetra softly said, “You know I’m not trying to get away from you, right?”

Kesh chuckled. “Of course not. Hell, we might even see each other more if you do go.” She softened, and Vetra’s eyes finally met hers and Vetra’s carapace shifted. Kesh knew that look. Vetra was sad to leave her. Kesh didn’t want her to be. She wanted her to experience everything Andromeda had to offer. Kesh squeezed her hands gently and continued, “I’ll make time when you pop back. I promise.”

Vetra hugged Kesh, and Kesh tucked her head against Vetra’s neck as she hugged her back. Despite being different species, they fit together like two puzzle pieces. They knew the most comfortable ways to cuddle and relax together, though it was better without bulky armour between them. Vetra stroked Kesh’s head plate and said, “I wish we had more time.”

With a chuckle, Kesh replied, “I always do.”

Vetra released Kesh, and they found their hands intertwining again. Kesh wasn’t eager to go without her touch, and Vetra didn’t seem eager either. Vetra said, “I know you don’t have much time, but could you keep an eye on Sid?”

Kesh said, “Hell, I’m going to have to now that you won’t be around to rein her in.”

Vetra laughed and squeezed Kesh’s hands. “Thanks.”

Kesh’s monitor began to beep, and she released Vetra’s hands to check it. Vetra followed her and pressed her forehead against Kesh’s head plate. It was a gesture of intimacy for both their species, a gentle touch that bound them together. Vetra said, “I’ll be back soon.”

“Hopefully everything will be less hectic when you get back,” Kesh said, absently.

Vetra laughed. “You’re dreaming.”

Vetra started to walk away, but Kesh looked up from the screen and said, “Vetra?”

“Yeah?”

“If you stop at Eos, could you keep an eye open for Drack? I’m sure he’s fine, but it’d be nice to get some news.”

“Yeah, of course,” Vetra said, nodding. “And Kesh?”

“Yes?”

Vetra grinned. “I love you.”

Kesh scoffed, but smiled as she waved her away. “Love you too, Nyx. Have the time of your life.”

Vetra offered her a wave a left the room with a hop in her step. Kesh watched the space where she stood and wondered when she’d see her next. She tried to ignore the ache inside of her. A light on her screen started flashing, and she turned her attention back to the Nexus. The ache didn’t fade as she returned to her work.

**Author's Note:**

> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) • [Tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/) • [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/Not%20a%20Main%20Character) • 


End file.
